Party of Love
by VenusLove
Summary: OOCFemKuroko! Midorima Shintaro, Akashi Seijuro, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki had been invited by Momoi Company to a party with their father's orders they accepted on the other side Momoi was happy not only because the five accepted her best friend who just came back from America accepted too. The seven people didnt know that this will change their life
1. Introducing

**At Akashi Company**

"Do you need something from me father?" Akashi asked wondering why he was suddenly called here in their company

His father Akashi Syusuke smiled at his son even though his wife was long gone he still have his son though he wonders if his son would like the news he will tell after all Akashi likes challenges but he don't like easy challenges he will immediately get bored he just hoped that his son would not cause a ruckus...

"Seijuro..." Syusuke began "I want you to go at the party the Momoi Company, they invited us but I can't go so I want you to be the one who will represent Akashi Company, It was also a great opportunity to be friends with the heirs or heiresses that will attend so we can have greater connection" he said

Akashi perked up at the said 'connection' "Why? We are already one of the best companies in the world why need to get connections?" Akashi wondered aloud

Syusuke chuckled at his son's reply "We will need it on the future son no,_ you_ will need it on the future" he answered

"I will _not_ need it on the future" Akashi said suddenly feeling underestimated

Syusuke sighed he knew his son is stubborn "I know that but what I'm talking about is relationships! I want grandchildren Seijuro ! You are eighteen now yet you didn't have any friends or relationships like girlfriends wait... are you interested in man Seijuro?" Syusuke suddenly asked completely realising why... (A/N or so he thought)

"NO!" Akashi said flustered at the sudden idea "it's just that I didn't find someone who interest me that is all I am straight father!" he added

"Ok... no need to get flustered" Syusuke began "so are you going or not?" he asked

"I'll go and I'll make you see that I am not a gay" Akashi said as he walked out on his father's office

"He he he all according to the plan" Syusuke said chuckling evilly "I know girls don't interest you but this girl _will_ interest you"

**At Kise Company**

"Dad need something?" Kise asked cheerfully

"Yes Ryota I want you to attend a party that Momoi Company held can you do that?" Ikuto, Kise's father asked

"Sure! Why not, It's been a long time since I saw Momoichii maybe the others will come to!" Kise said as he jump and jump "I'll go to my designer to make me an outfit bye dad!" Kise said as he walked out

"As expected I easily convince him... I would just wonder what will happen at the party now that _she _will come too... oh Ryota I cant wait till the party" Ikuto said as he took out his phone and called Akashi Syusuke

_PHONE LINES_

_Ikuto: Syusuke, Ryota is going have you managed to make Seijuro go?_

_Syusuke: *chuckles* yes all according to the plan... I am sure the others will go too_

**At Aomine Company**

"Baka oyagi what do you want from me?" Aomine asked with a bored tone

"Daiki... didn't I tell you not use that word... Momoi Company had invited us to come at the party they made and organise and you need to go because me and your mother are going to France for a business trip and don't even think of refusing or no basketball for a year" Kyoya, Aomine's father said

"What!? A year!" Aomine yelled then sighed "Fine" he said reluctantly he was about to go out of his father's office when suddenly his father told something

"Daiki.. I'm pretty sure that this party won't be like the others because something or more like someone is there to make it interesting" Kyoya said

"Hn" Aomine said as he continue to walk out of the office

Kyoya took out his cellphone and texted Syusuke

_From: Kyoya_

_To: Syusuke_

"_I'm too lazy to call you so I just texted you.. Daiki will go._

**At Murasakibara Company**

"Oto-chin~ Why did you call me?" Murasakibara said as he started to eat his cand

Murasakibara's father, Killua turn to look towards his only son "That is because I want you to attend the party Momoi Company invited us and don't worry about the sweets they ordered a lot specially for you" he said

At the mention of sweets Murasakibara quickly nodded "I'll go see you later then Oto-chin~" he said as he walked out of the door

When Killua heard the door click he smiled and called Syusuke

_PHONE LINE_

_Killua: All according to the plan my friend_

_Syusuke: Good._

**At Midorima Company**

"Otousan why summon me at this place in this time? Also today's my luck is not good so I plan on keeping myself inside the house" Midorima said

Shotaro Midorima sighed at his son's antics he never thought that his son would have a habit like his mother "I want you to attend the party Momoi Company held tomorrow"He began " no excuses Shinataro because you _will_ go even if I had to drag you there" he added

With that Midorima reluctantly nodded "Fine... But only because you said so, It's not I'm going there to see the others got that!" he said as he walked out of the room

Shotaro sighed at his son's tsundere personality then smiled cheerfully taking out his phone to call the mastermind of the plan, Syusuke

_PHONE LINE_

_Syusuke: I assume you made him go?_

_Shotaro: *chuckles* Of course I did_

**At Momoi Company**

"Mom are those five going to come?" Momoi asked

Her mother, Tezuna nodded "Yes also the Shadow Company also accepted out invitation" she said cheerfully

"Really? Wow it has been a long time since I saw her! I'm so excited to see her again!" Momoi said

"Me too, my dear, me too" her mother said

**At Shadow Company**

"Otou-sama, Oka-sama. Why did you want me back here in Japan?" Tetsuka asked

Her mother, Utau smiled "I want you to attend this party because me and your father will go at Kyota for a business trip" she said

His father, Kazuhiko nodded "And you can meet Satsuki again at the party since they will be the one who will host the party it's been a long time isn't it? A long time ever since you see her" he added

"Satsuki? Ah that's right it has been 5 years I last saw her because I had to go to America... Ok Otou-sama, Oka-sama I will go" she said as he bowed respectfully then graciously walk out of the office

**Author's Note**

_Hello Minna! Oh you can go to my profile page to vote who will be the pairing here __ thank you.,_


	2. Leaving for the Party

**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone thank you for the review and favourites also followers I will do my best to complete this story also I will update __**Obsession**__ a new chapter later after this chapter_

_CURRENT VOTING PAIR FOR MY FEMALE KUROKO NAMED TETSUKA_

**Midorima : 2 Votes**

**Akashi: 1 vote**

**Murasakibara: 1 vote**

**Kise: 2 vote**

**Aomine : 0**

**Kagami: 0**

**Others : 0**

All of you are probably wondering why Kagami is not there yet... but on the nes chapter Kagami will appear

Chapter 2: Leaving for the Party

**At Akashi's Mansion**

"I'm going now Father" Akashi said as he walked out of the mansion and got in the limousine they own not even waiting to his Dad's reply

Syusuke was sitting on a couch in his office when he heard Seijuro then he looked at the window and saw Seijuro walking towards the limousine then the said car drove off after that Syusuke smiled "So it begins let the game begin" he said chuckling

**At Kise's Mansion**

"Bye Dad I'm leaving for Momoichii's party" Kise said

"Ryota don't be a cry baby there ok?" Ikuto reminded his five-year-old-stuck-in-the-body-of-an-eighteen-year-old-body son.

"Yes Dad Bye~" Kise said as he ran out of the mansion and got in on his brand new car then drove off

Ikuto smiled "It started no turning back now.. I just hope they would like the surprise when they arrive at the party... " he said

**At Murasakibara's Mansion**

"Oto-chin~ I'm going now" Murasakibara said holding a large basket of candies which made his father groaned

"Atsushi those sweets give it to me" Killua said handing a hand

Murasakibara pouted "No, I won't leave without sweets~!" he said

Killua sighed "You will have a lot of sweets at the party specially made for you!" he reminded

"Fine but can I have this one candy? At least that will make me hold out until we arrive at the party~" Murasakibara said as he look at his father with a very very cute puppy dog eyes

Killua nodded "sure" he said giving only one candy to his son as he snatch away the bundle of sweets

Murasakibara look at the bundle of sweets longingly before turning to leave reluctantly and got out of the mansion getting in at the limousine their family owns

**At Aomine's Mansion**

"Baka Oyagi I'm going I don't want to ride a car I'm using my motorcycle got that?" he said as he ran out of the mansion leaving without hearing his fathers reply

Kyoya sighed but then smiled evilly 'I will let you go for now but once you come back home I will have a little punishment for you kid'

**At Midorima's Mansion**

Midorima paid no attention to his father as he walked out of the mansion and got on at his car then drove off

Shotaro was reading newspapers when he heard Midorim's car drove off then smirk "Foolish child not even saying goodbye to his father..."

**At Kuroko's Mansion**

"Otou-sama Oka-sama I'm leaving now" Tetsuka said with a calm and soothing voice

Her mother and father nodded "Have a great night" they both said

"Hai" Tetsuka said as she bowed then left for the party


	3. Arrival and Kagami Taiga

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone sorry for not updating 'Obsession' It's currently ongoing I'm trying to complete the next chapter for it . Also thank you for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. Also KAGAMI will appear this the voting pair.

**Current Voting**

Akashi with SIX votes

Kise with FIVE votes

Aomine with FIVE votes

Midorima with FOUR votes

Kagami with none vote

Murasakibara with TWO votes

Others with none votes

Chapter 3 : Arrival and Kagami Taiga

**Normal Point of View**

Akashi was bewildered and shock. He never thought the theme of the party would be like this after all Momoi Satsuki was the one who did this. It was a wild theme there was a real snake at a tree but the snake wasn't poisonous but still it makes the people who was also invited scream with shock and fear which made Akashi smirk _It seems like this party isn't going to be boring_ he thought.

Aomine like the theme no, he _loved_ it, at first he was shock but interesting since this is the first time his childhood friend made a party with a theme like these _seems like baka oyagi was right this party will be the most interesting one I attend so far..._ he thought as he smirk seeing a tiger wondering around the house he immediately recognized it it was Momoi's tiger who was scaring the shit out of the people who was invited. When the tiger saw him, the tiger ran to him and licked Aomine's hand in recognition, Aomine patted the tiger's head in return

Midorima tried not to scream. Yes, our beloved Midorima Shintaro was scared with this kind of animals. He walked away from them then sighed in relief but stiffen when he felt something or more like an animal tugging his hair. He turned around then saw a monkey behind him hanging around the tree. Midorima's breathing hitched he got up from his chair and walked away with a fast pace but the monkey won't leave him alone _what the hell is wrong with this monkey! Leave me alone!_ He thought

Murasakibara watch as a rabbit jump to his lap. He smiled and patted the rabbit then gave the rabbit a carrot which the rabbit ate it and happily accepted it. Murasakibara chuckled at the rabbit's antics _it seems like I can hold on without the sweets for a while as long as this rabbit don't leave me I wonder if I can have it?_ He thought

Kise is running as if his life was at the stake, well his life was clearly at the stake after all a team of wild boars hunting him like he was a great food for them which made him cried for help but there was no other person on that secluded place _Will my life end here!?_ He thought

A certain red head watched in a bored expression as a lion was headed towards his direction and sat beside him then licked his palm. The red head patted the lion with a smirk _this party is so boring will be something or someone give me some entertainment?_ He thought

Just then a certain sky blue haired girl arrive at the party with a stoic expression. She walked as gracefully as possible. Her graceful body figure which made the models that attended the party stared at her with a jealous expression. A face like an angels which made the actresses who also attended the party stared at her with a jealous expression. Just then the said girl smiled when she saw her childhood friend "Sastuki-chan" she said with a warm smile which is very rare for her.

Momoi was so proud at her childhood friend as she had expected heck she even outstand her just by the looks the guys been giving her childhood friend. "Tetsuka-chan it's been a long time!" she said as he hug her childhood friend who she hadn't met in five years . Tetsuka was also happy at meeting her childhood friend she must admit Sastuki had grown to a full grown woman well Satsuki was older than her in one year... "How are you?" Tetsuka asked

"I'm fine Tetsuka-chan!" she said with a smile "How about you?" she ask

"I'm good Sastuki-chan" she said "and I'm going to live here in Japan for awhile" she added

"Really? Are you going back to America?" Momoi asked

"I don't know but I will study here for a while That is for sure" Tetsuka said

"Yay! Which school!?" she ask she hoped it will Teiko Private Academy

"Teiko Private Academy" Tetsuka said with a smile

"We're on the same school! Oh you want to join the basketball club? I'm the manager there!" Momoi suddenly asked

"Well there was no girls basketball club.." Tetsuka mumbled disappointed

"Oh.." Momoi suddenly remembered then "Why don't you become a manager as well for the Boy's Basketball Club?" she ask

"Well I guess.. as long as it was involved in basketball" Tetsuka said she didn't notice the smirk of knowing of Momoi Satsuki _Dont worry Tetsuka-chan I will do something for you to play basketball again it just not on a girl's but boy's basketball club_ she thought

"Oh!" Momoi suddenly said "I forgot to find the other! Will you come with me to find them they were also members and the starting members of the Teiko Boy's Basketball Club! Please I want you to meet them!" Momoi said

"Sure why not?" Tetsuka said as she let her childhood friend drag her to find the members of the team not noticing a certain red head looking at her with a smile _Finally an interesting person appeared_ the red head thought as he followed the two girls.


	4. Introductions

**Current Votings**

Akashi Seijuro with 9 points

Midorima Shintaro with 7 points

Kise Ryota with 7 points

Murasaibara Atsushi with 4 points

Aomine Daiki with 6 points

Kagami Taiga with 2 points

**Author's Notes:** Sorry Minna Precious here I didn't update fast because of my wifi connection and my laptop it was a mess until today I can finally update or upload this chapter sorry for making you all wait! By the way thanks for the reviews I did appreciate that.

(MsPreciousForPink)

Satsuki and Tetsuka was having a hard time finding the five "Where are they when they go to this kind of events they were always easy to find because they attract people but now I didn't even see a glimpse of them!" Momoi whined. Tetsuka sighed "Satsuki-chan can you describe what they look like? I might be able to find them" she said with that Momoi perked up "Oh! I totally forgot that you are very observant! Ok then I'll begin. Kise Ryota he has a blond hair with golden eyes you probably don't know this but he was a very popular model here in Japan he has a very maculine built body and make people blush when he smiles he also plays guitar" Momoi said "So a playboy?" Tetsuka said "Ma ne" Momoi commented "So what about the others?" Tetsuka asked Momoi smiled happy that her childhood friend is curious "Midorima Shintaro he is obsessed with luck or unluck things yes for short fortunetelling he always had his lucky item if the ohasa said his lucky item is a dog he has it if it said cigarettes he holds them I know they were against school rules to walk with them in hand but since they knew better not to make Shin-chan upset they kept quiet even the principal who was my grandfather kept his complaints inside his mouth! He has a green wait with green eyes he had bandaged his fingers because he also plays piano and keyboard" she said in one breath "Atleast he is not a playboy that's good" Tetsuka commented then look at Momoi with a look telling her to continue, Momoi nodded "Aomine Daiki he was also a childhood friend of mine we were not close as you and I do though, he was lazy and a bastard he was too proud of himself and thinks he was the best he has a tanned skin dark blue hair and eyes he plays drums too!" she said cheerfully "You are in love with him aren't you?" Tetsuka asked Momoi blushed but nodded in agreement "But he was so dense to even realized that every one in the school knows about it and look even you can see it who still did not see Dai-chan... I wished I had a confidence to confess" she said in a disappointed tone "Then confess" Tetsuka commented "I know that it will be awkward after the confession but tell him about your feelings so that if he loves you he will show it to you if he do not then he will not give you hope" she added "and this Aomine Daiki from what you had described him I think he has a mask to hide his own feelings maybe he had already known about your feelings for him" Momoi look shocked then excitement then fear "If he knows and he did not do anything does that mean he loves me back?" she asked with a hopeful tone even though Tetsuka don't want to break her childhood friends heart this was needed to be done "I'm sorry but from what you said I think he was focused on making himself the best and I think he.. he ignores your feelings by masking his true emotion by his lazy attitude I think.. he only cares about you as a sibling not the way you love him but maybe in the future he will love you back" she said Momoi had a look of understanding of her face then smiled "yeah maybe... just maybe I will have my chance to be with him the way I want" she said then she coughed "I will continue then okay?" she ask Tetsuka nodded "Murasakibara Atsushi he had an unhealthy obsession of sweets or anything as long as it was food but he likes junk food and sweets the most he has a purple hair with a matching purple eyes he plays bass guitar" she said "I think we will get along well" Tetsuka muttered Momoi laughed "Yeah and he is so tall making him our center in the team" she added Tetsuka nodded and motion her to continue Momoi took a deep breath "Tetsuka-chan don't be shocked about what I am going to say okay?" she ask Tetsuka nodded "Akashi Seijuro he is well he always carry a scissor whenever he wents and is a sadist he also threaten people if they don't give what he wants he has a red hair and had a red and gold eye he plays guitar and the captain of the Teiko Basketball Club" she said then look at Tetsuka she was shocked why? Because her childhood friend is not unfazed or should I say was still expressionless "Is that so?" Tetsuka only said Momoi was about to talk to her when a voice called her name or should I say voices.

"Momochii/Satsuki/Satsuki/Momochin/Momoi" the voices called Tetsuka and Momoi turned around to see the one who they were looking for "Ki-chan, Dai-chan, Mu-chan, Midorin, Aka-chan!" she exclaimed looking at the five but the five was looking at the one beside her (Tetsuka) Momoi noticed this and smiled "Minna this is my childhood friend that I am talking about before! Meet Kuroko Tetsuka-chan!" she said Tetsuka then bowed "Hello Nice to meet you all" she said

"Hello My name is Akashi Seijuro pleasure to meet you" the red headed boy said politely but was looking at Tetsuka with a look she could not identify

"Hello there I'm Kise Ryota! Good to see you!" the blond boy said with a dazzling smile but Tetsuka knew it was fake _really a playboy_ she thought

"Hi Names Aomine Daiki" the tanned skinned boy said as he yawned Tetsuka just look expressionless outside but inside she was angry _so this is the boy? He has a mask but I can still see his true emotions_ she thought

"My name's Midorima Shintaro nice to meet you" he said Tetsuka nodded and for the first time the five heard her voice "Nice to meet you" she said _from what I can see at least for now he was the most sane one on this group_ she thought

"Hello *munch* my name is *munch* Murasakibara *munch* Atsushi" he said as he continue to munch the cupcakes he holds with his one arm then a rabbit was on his other hand sleeping Tetsuka saw this and step closer to the giant then smiled not a fake smile but a genuine smile "it's cute" she said then got back from Momoi's side the five boys blushed _she is cute_ the five thought

Then the one who was following them had a shocked expression in his face as he said "No way Tetsuka is back?" in a disbelieving voice


	5. Curiosity

_Author's Note: Hello Minna! I changed my Pen Name because I think this Pen Name match my personality better! So don't worry this is still 'MsPreciousForPink' just on another Pen Name._

**Current Votings**

Aomine Daiki with 6 points

Kagami Taiga with 2 points

Akashi Seijuro with 11 points

Murasakibara Atsushi with 5 points

Kise Ryota with 8 points

Midorima Shintaro with 8 points

(Party of Love Behind The Scenes)

AKASHI: I will be the one with Tetsuka there is no way you will beat me since I always win, I'm always right *smirks*

KISE: Akashichii, me and Midorimachii might beat you, you know? We only need three points

MIDORIMA: *nods* for the first time the idiot finally says something right

KISE: So mean!

AKASHI: *frowns*

MURASAKIBARA: Minna please vote for me *puppy dog eye*

KAGAMI: Oi! Murasakibara don't use your face to win! Oi you who reads! Vote for me or else... *glares*

AOMINE: Bakagami you think they will vote for you? Venus don't even give you a lot of screentime!

KAGAMI: Venus! Where the hell are you!?

Venus: Why do you need something Kagami?

KAGAMI: Hell Yeah! Why do I only have screentimes at the end?

Venus: Dont worry you will have a lot in the future chapters

KAGAMI: It better be!

KUROKO: Please Read and Review also Venus-san here don't own me or the other characters of Kuroko no Basuke Arigatou *bows*

G.O.M. and KAGAMI: Kawaii~ *faints*

(Recap)

Then the one who was following them had a shock expression in his face as he said "No way Tetsuka is back?" in a disbelieving voice

(Start)

**Akashi Point of View**

I never met a girl like her.. I'm use on girls who give their bodies for me.. yet this girl didn't even do anything but my heart is rapidly beating.. I can even feel my face heat up just by looking at her sky blue eyes... What is wrong with me?

I can see the others having the same thoughts as me just by their expressions you can already see them shock luckily for me.. I hid my expressions well...

**Normal Point of View**

Kagami walk out of the house to go at the Garden.. he still couldn't believe it.. his first love is back! The only girl who has his affections since they were kids till they were now teen agers! He took out his phone called a certain childhood friend

_Phone Line_

_Kagami: Himuro come here at the party Momoi Company held!_

_Himuro: Why? Did something happen_

_Kagami: Yes! T-tesuka is back!_

_Himuro: R-really? Are you sure?_

_Kagami: I wasn't at first but I heard her introduce herself as Kuroko Tetsuka and her sky blue hair and eyes! We don't need other evidence now right?_

_Himuro: ... I'll go Watch her until I get there_

_Kagami: Yeah Hurry though seems like the organizers are planning something_

_Himur_o: hm

_End of Phone Line_

Tetsuka look at the people in the party carefully. She thought she saw Kagami but when he look for him.. she can't find him...

"Tetsuka!" a voice snap her out of her thoughts

"Eh?" she ask "Gomen Satsuki-chan.. I didn't hear what you said can you repeat it again?"

Momoi sighed while the other five look at Tetsuka curiously "I said do you want to play basketball?" she ask

Kise's curiosity took over "Eh? You play basketball?"

"Hai" Tetsuka said

A look of disbelief was displayed on Aomine's face "No way girls don't know how to play basketball even if they did know they are weak" he blurted out without thinking

A look of hurt was on Momoi's face while Tetsuka's right eye twitch but only a little bit Momoi and Akashi is the only one who notice it

"Baka~ Mine-chin~" Murasakibara said

Midorima just look at Tetsuka with a look of curiosity "Are you good at it?"

Before Tetsuka can answer Momoi answered for her "Yes! She learned from the best after all!"

Akashi's eyes look carefully at Tetsuka _'I knew she was special'_ he thought "What position do you play?" he can't help it.. he wanted to know

"Akashi! Girls can't play basketball they are weak!" Aomine said

Akashi glared at Aomine causing the said boy to hide behind Murasakibara

"Should I still answer the question?" Tetsuka asked waiting for a confirmation

Akashi nodded

"Point Guard.." she said

Momoi smiled "Aka-chan why don't we go to my private Gym?" Momoi knew all of them except Kise and Aomine knew the hidden words at it _'Let's play basketball..'_

Everyone nodded except Kise and Aomine who didn't understand a thing "What?" Aomine ask "Why?" Kise ask

"Let's go" Akashi commanded completely silencing the two

Little did the seven know they were being followed by an another red head (Kagami)

**At Momoi's Private Gym**

"So what are we doing here?" Aomine ask unlike Kise who realized it already I mean why would you go to a Gym when you are a basketball player?

"Baka You really don't know?" Midorima ask more like said though

"Don't call me a baka!" Aomine said

"Then tell me what we are doing here?" Midorima challenged

"Well.. It's... because..." Aomine don't know what to say

"Dai-chan were here to play" Momoi said

"Play what?" Aomine ask

Everyone who was in the Gym (even Kagami who was staring at Tetsuka was now looking at Aomine) was staring at Aomine like he had just grown another head

"Basketball" Tetsuka said effectively making Aomine embarrassed ( A/N You should know the reason)

"O-of Course I know that" Aomine said

"Momoi How can we play when we are in our formal wear?" Midorima asked

Momoi grinned "Don't worry" then she bring out sport clothes and shoes for five guys and two girls "We can use these"

"So anyone want to play with me?" Aomine ask as he took the dark blue sport clothes and shoes

"Would you mind playing with me?" Tetsuka said as she took the sky blue sport clothes and shoes

Aomine just look at her with a disbelief look "What?"

"I just want to prove to you that girls.. can be tough too.. in basketball" Tetsuka said with a calm voice but the look in her eyes said the opposite

'_She is angry' (Satsuki Momoi)_

'_Scary...' (Ryota Kise)_

'_Interesting' (Shintaro Midorima)_

'_Cupcakes are really delicious but this scene was more delicious... (Atsushi Murasakibara)_

'_Hmmm.. What abilities does she have?' (Seijuro Akashi)_

Aomine was taken aback when he saw Tetsuka's eyes was filled with anger "W-why not?" he stuttered

Then they decided to have 2 quarters every twenty minutes they will have a break (Well Aomine and Tetsuka will)

_After the first quarter_

Aomine was panting hard while Tetsuka was still breathing normally.

Everyone was shocked (except Momoi) they never saw Aomine having a hard time to defend specially if his opponent was a girl

Aomine: 10 points

Tetsuka: 20 points

Tetsuka was on the lead which made Midorima and Akashi impressed and curious at what can the girl do more other than that she has a great stamina

Kise was cheering for Tetsuka and Murasakibara was looking at Tetsuka with adoration and admiration

_After the second and last quarter_

Everyone was speechless _(except Momoi)_

Someone had finally beaten Aomine..

Aomine: 30 points

Tetsuka: 40 points

Momoi was so happy while Akashi took out his phone then talk to someone (A/N someone that will make Tetsuka play basketball in tournaments)

Then someone'' voice can be heard..

"Tetsuka!"

(Party of Love behind the scenes)

Venus: Want to know who is it?

AKASHI: Yes I demand to know who it is!

Venus: Secret~ Minna thanks for reading **I WILL SOON CLOSE THE POLL SOON.. SO VOTE!**


End file.
